Chiara x MC
Chiara x MC is the non-binary ship between Chiara Lobosca and Jacob's sibling from the Harry Potter. Canon Chiara and Jacob's sibling both started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984. Chiara Lobosca was sorted into Hufflepuff, while Jacob's sibling could be sorted into any house depending on the player's choice. Regardless of whether they were in the same house, they did not get to know each other during at least their first two months of education. Hallowe'en Feast During the Hallowe'en Feast, MC left in order to figure out where Albus Dumbledore was. During their search, they saw an unconscious Chiara, along with Fenrir Greyback and two werewolves. MC fought one of the werewolves, after which Dumbledore arrived and the three werewolves escaped. MC and Chiara later met again while the latter was telling werewolf expert Cecil Lee about the recent events. The three decided to search the Training Grounds for any clues. However, they did not manage to find anything useful. Jacob's sibling continued interviewing people at Hogwarts with Cecil. At night, Chiara and MC met up again, this time with Cecil, Rubeus Hagrid and a werewolf cub named Borf. Hagrid and Chiara explained to Cecil that werewolf cubs were harmless. After this, MC went to talk to Chiara in private, and Chiara told MC she was a werewolf, a secret she had not told anyone at Hogwarts before. Chiara told that she had run out of Wolfsbane Potion, and still needed Aconite from the Potions Classroom, which MC went to get with the help of Rowan Khanna. After this, MC convinced another friend of theirs, Penny Haywood, to brew the Wolfsbane Potion for Chiara. MC, Chiara and Penny met up in the Artefact Room, where Penny learned about Chiara's secret as well, and Chiara told that was specifically why she needed the Wolfsbane Potion. Penny brewed the potion, after which Chiara drank it. When Fenrir Greyback returned to Hogwarts during the following full moon, Cecil Lee and Jacob's sibling fought against them. As Greyback, transformed into a werewolf, was about to attack Jacob's sibling, Chiara, now transformed into a werewolf and able to control herself thanks to the Wolfsbane Potion, attacked Greyback, but was knocked by the werewolf. Jacob's sibling managed to defeat Greyback in a duel, and after the duel, told Cecil Lee that the helpful werewolf was their friend. As such, Cecil Lee agreed to take Chiara to Dumbledore instead of capturing her like the rest of the werewolves. After the duel, Albus Dumbledore decided to hold another Hallowe'en Feast as they never finished the first one. At the feast, MC spent time with Chiara and Cecil, and MC thanked Chiara for her help. However, Chiara and MC would not continue hanging out much. Packmates The following year, MC learned from Penny that Chiara was investigating a possible werewolf attack. MC, who was also investigating the attack, decided to team up with Chiara to investigate the attack together. Chiara, however, was reluctant to team up as she did not want to get others involved, and was not comfortable being friends. After some convincing, Chiara let MC join her. The two started by figuring out the identity of the girl who was attacked. They went to the Hospital Wing, where MC faked a sickness while Chiara looked through patient files to find the girl's name. They found out the girl was Pippa Macmillan, and proceeded to ask the girl about the attack. Pippa, however, did not have a clear memory of the event. Pippa could recall that the creature that attacked her was a white creature, which lead to Chiara suspecting it was her, so she ran away. MC followed her outside the school. As Chiara saw MC's concern for her, she decided to tell the reason why she ran away. While Chiara was almost sure she was the one who attacked Pippa, MC reminded her that it was not necessarily the case, and that they did not consider her a monster either way. The following day, MC and Chiara met up in the Great Hall to research memory magic in order to help Pippa remember details about the attack. After some researching, Chiara and MC came to the conclusion that the best way to do so was with a Memory Potion, but neither knew how to brew one. They went to ask help from Severus Snape, who agreed to show the two how to brew one. Before the two left the Potions Classroom, Snape gave Chiara a bottle of Wolfsbane Potion, much to MC's surprise, as Chiara previously mentioned being out of control during the previous full moon. MC and Chiara went to the Artefact Room to brew the Memory Potion, but after the potion was done and MC tried to question Chiara about the Wolfsbane Potion, she ran away. At night, MC was told to come to the Training Grounds by Ben Copper. The two then saw Chiara give her Wolfsbane Potion to a mysterious man. The next morning, MC tried to ask Chiara about her meeting with the man, and Chiara got angry, accusing MC of spying on her because she did not answer their questions. When Pippa showed up, the two gave her the Memory Potion, which lead to Pippa remembering that the creature that attacked her was in fact not a werewolf but a Hippogriff, and that her injuries were from hitting a tree. MC tried to ask for the truth again, but Chiara refused to tell, leaving instead, making MC sad. When MC met Chiara again, they told her that Ben had told others about Chiara's meeting with the mysterious man, and that he would have even told Dumbledore if MC hadn't talked him out of it. Chiara got angry, accusing MC of telling Ben about the meeting, which was not the case as Ben was also there during the meeting. MC convinced Chiara that they could be trusted, and Chiara agreed to let MC meet the man who received the Wolfsbane Potions. Right outside the school, MC met the mysterious wizard, who introduced himself as Remus Lupin. Lupin and Chiara told MC about how they met, and that Lupin was also a werewolf. When Lupin found out that the Wolfsbane Potions he received were Chiara's only supply, he refused to take more of them, and would not show up to Hogwarts again. Before leaving, Lupin told MC to stay with Chiara during the full moon, as friends would make her time easier. Shortly before Chiara's transformation, she and MC met up in the Courtyard, where they decided to talk at first, and then play Gobstones. When Chiara was about to transform, she ran away, and MC ran after her. Chiara transformed in the Training Grounds, and while transforming, she dropped a photo of Hogwarts at sunrise. In order to protect both Chiara and Hogwarts, MC fought Chiara, which managed to give her just enough ability to control herself to redirect herself to the Forbidden Forest, where she would be safe. The following day, MC and Chiara met up in the Artefact Room. Chiara now trusted MC enough to tell her the reason why she avoided company, which was due to her earlier friendship with a girl named Selina, who was scared of Chiara's werewolf transformation. When MC gave Chiara the photo she dropped back, Chiara told MC to keep it. Chiara soon accepted MC as her friend. Afterwards In their fifth year, as the O.W.L.s were approaching, Chiara met up with MC in the Forbidden Forest, where MC introduced Chiara to their friend Rowan Khanna. The three spent time with Borf to help Rowan calm down before the exams. In their sixth year, Chiara and MC both continued taking Divination classes. During a class, Chiara noted that the two had not had the chance to hang out much. The two also met in the Forbidden Forest alongside Liz Tuttle, when the two girls told MC about a white eagle owl, which they named Artemis. Chiara was shocked when she learned that MC had received a note threatening to kill one of their friends. After MC was attacked by a dark wizard near the Black Lake, MC asked Chiara to heal them in order to avoid asking Hogwarts professors for help as that would mean admitting to breaking the rules as it was forbidden for students to leave school grounds at the time. Chiara agreed to heal them and not tell anyone that MC had gone to the Black Lake. Chiara also told MC that they were her closest friend. Fanon Ever since her introduction, Chiara has been a popular character among fans of Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, and fans hoped to see more of her. As such, it was met with a positive reaction when Chiara was finally added to MC's friends list. While certain aspects of the "Lone Wolf" quest are met with negative reception, MC's bonding with Chiara is a liked part of the quest. While it is too late to include her in the "First Date" quest, some fans are hoping to have Chiara as a date option in upcoming dating quests. On AO3, it is the most written ship for Chiara, but not among the top ships for MC. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia *The ship can be either het or femslash depending on MC's gender.